callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pack-a-Punch Machine
Looks like it combines weapons. I looked at the recent gameplay trailer, and it looked BEAST. I could have sworn I saw a 30 cal with the magazine of an MG42.... Bitches present in article Lol, the colt's new name is C300 BIATCHES if you read it properly. Is that vandalism? No, that's not vandalism, it's a joke by Treyarch Noway555 00:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Ha, Treyarch can't spell ! Biatches is a leet-speak version really. I know it's leet speek I was trying to make a joke Names How do you know the names? The official COD website Noway555 00:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Info Can i ask where all this info is coming from? --DrRichtofen 18:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I've been adding/changing info whenever i use a pack-a-punch weapon (specificly Reaper, .357, MG42 and Browning info) pretty new to wiki-ing could someone improve the edits if they have more specific info or anything else? I was the one who added the note for Sawed-Off and Type 99 if thats what you were talking about. 21:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Above the hole? What is the bit above the hole, it's a picture of two ray guns but they're different, anyone know what they mean? One ray gun has a flaccid barrel while the other is erect , lol Noway555 00:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, one of Dempsey's quotes is "Pack a Punch, reminds me OF A LADY I ONCE KNEW". It is a dirty joke by funny Treyarch. It actually means it powers up your weapon. Number of teleporters? How many of them are there? In the map there appear to be 4 but some people are saying only 3? 3 teleporters and the mainframe(location of pack-a-punch and where all the teleporters teleport to). --CptJackHouse 10:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) On the Kar98k? How much power does it gain exactly? Can you one-shot zombies at high levels? Cause that would be epic.-- 03:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) for me, it was a 1hk into at least round 15.. then i traded it to upgrade gewehr....bad mistakeTheDFC 14:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Explosives? SVT-40? Can you put grenades, Molotovs, or the Monkey Bomb in the machine? I haven't been able to use the Pack-a-Punch, never played with 3 or 4 people. I always die before I get the chance, and the people I can play with in Split-Screen are...unhelpful. And if you can find the SVT-40 in the map (can you?) what is it afterward? Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 01:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I dont think the SVT-40's in this one (we have the G43, after all, which is pretty much the exact same gun) and no, you cant put grenades in the machine, what it does is it replaces the weapon you currently have in your hand with the upgraded version. (although i'd LOVE to see how the upgraded monkey bomb would fare, that thing is already beast lol) WouldYouKindly 01:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) There is a little picture below the right reel that has a grenade crossed out lol. Ray Gun Someone keeps changing the upgraded Ray Gun's name to Peter's when it is Porter's. Please stop. Upgrading with the Pack-A-Punch It would be really impressive is if you could upgrade your characters; such as making Dempsey faster or making Takeo shoot faster. Um... perk machines? WouldYouKindly 03:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) You beat me to the punch, WYK, I was just going to day the same thing. Lol, that made my day. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 03:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Crap, I forgot about perk machines. What about upgrading the Perk-a-Cola drinks to amplify their effects. Sorry, bro, even I know that that wouldn't work. Those machines are for perks, not just effects they made up for Nazi Zombies, and how could you put a machine inside another machine? By the way, SIGN YOUR POSTS (~~~~). Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 18:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) What I mean is the Perk-A-Cola drinks, oh ( GentlemanBilly). They should have added an Extreme Conditioning to the Perk-A-Cola machine list. Cost 1500-1750. It'd be fairly useful and great if you have an MG. -Redarmy1917 See Treyarch should make different Perk-a-Cola machine drinks.-(GentlemanBilly) True, I would have liked to see more perk-a-colas too (and replace the bad ones, for example, I might buy Double Tap Root Beer more often if it was Stopping Power Root Beer instead, in its current form all it does is waste a ton of ammo) WouldYouKindly 02:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) A little more singight for the viewers it would he helpful for the people to point out the best round of each guns upgrade, like how the Armageddon is good until the mid teens, the gewehr is good until the mid teens( 3-4 hit kill) he Carbine is effective until the late teens, raygun mid 20's and so on... Weapon Details When Editing could you please stop putting in "increased/more/added damage", at the top it says "all guns recieve a damage increase" for a reason and "more damage" is a no-brainer from a GUN UPGRADER. P.S. its in the magnum slot because nothing else is upgraded in the magnum (ROF, clip, carried ammo, all the same) 21:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yea. If only the damage is upgraded, that's ok. Str Devil53 10:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) PTRS-41 automatic ! Would have been really cool is if the PTRS-41 was automatic. Now granted it has a small magazine and horrendus recoil it might suck but think about it. Give it explosive rounds like the COD1 version and yes :P WouldYouKindly 02:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC)